


Slithering Companion

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot in this snippet.A prompt from a friend from another website. Tweaked, of course, in my own way. Probably going to be a lot of breaks and time skips, we’ll see. No horcruxes, either, I don’t feel like dealing with them. Just some powerful, and residual dark magic and the like, that’s all.  Here we go!
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Slithering Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot in this snippet. 
> 
> A prompt from a friend from another website. Tweaked, of course, in my own way. Probably going to be a lot of breaks and time skips, we’ll see. No horcruxes, either, I don’t feel like dealing with them. Just some powerful, and residual dark magic and the like, that’s all. Here we go!

“ _ Speech.” _ -Parseltongue. 

* * *

The Magical Menagerie was… it was overwhelming, but in the really… really good way, at least that’s what Harry thought. There were so many creatures, so many different animals for Harry to see. All he had viewed in his life were dogs, cats, and the occasional rodent. The Zoo didn’t count mostly because those were not your everyday animal, so all of these that were up for sale… to be given a home, that was beautiful in his eyes. 

  
  


He walked around the shop, and while he had his wand and he was excited for that, he knew he couldn’t use it right now, but an animal? He could interact, take care of them, oh yes. He walked around, and then gasped as he saw a sign over a doorway ‘Reptiles’, and pushed through. Oh it was humid and warm in here, but the different habitats were kept separate through magic and the like. Some had it cooler, some had it warmer, so Harry was sure the overall humidity and heat was for the effect, the aesthetic. 

  
  


“... _ Too cold… too dry. It hurts, but nobody cares about Luci. No, she is not pretty enough…” _ Said a voice from the back, Harry heard it through a lull in some of the croaking, and other various sounds around him. Harry blinked and came up to where he heard it. 

  
  


“ _ Oh, another one come to look at Luci, and walk away. Good, just what I need.” _ The snake said, and Harry heard her, and she looked up at him, her face caked with some dirt, and a little of the wet sand she was on. She had bits and pieces of poorly shed skin on her, as well, flicking her tongue and looking up at him with an almost disinterested look. “ _ Yes, look, hatchling… look and then walk away. It’s how it always goes.” _ She said, and then Harry frowned, returning speech, to the snake’s surprise. 

  
  


“ _ Why would I walk away? You look so pretty.” _ Harry said, and he meant it, and the snake could tell. He tilted his head, continuing to speak. “ _ You are a little dirty, but I am sure your scales are very pretty underneath.”  _ He said, and she flicked her tongue, and then looked behind him, causing him to turn and look at Hagrid. 

  
  


“Harry?” Hagrid asked, a little wary, but not because of the boy. “Were you just hissin’ at that snake?” The large man asked, and Harry tilted his head and shook it after. 

  
  


“No, not at all, Hagrid, I was talking to her.” Harry said, smiling and then turning to reach in and grab her. Oh, she was so light, and Harry could kind of see her body a little sunken in. Luci, for her sake, wriggled a bit and then seemed to shrink in on herself, mostly to take in as much warmth as possible, particularly from Harry himself. “ _ Feeling better? It did feel a bit… cold in that.” _ He said, and she replied in the affirmative. 

  
  


“Well… blimey, Harry.” Hagrid said, frowning only slightly. “You’re speaking parseltongue, language of snakes and the like.” He said, and Harry frowned gently, stroking Luci lightly, her retina’s lightly closed at the warmth and gentle caress of the small boy. 

  
  


“Is that… bad, Hagrid?” Harry asked, and Hagrid thought for a moment before shaking his head lightly. 

  
  


“Not really, Harry. Actually it is not bad at all, but some really bad wizards in the past could do that, and that's why some people don’t like it.” Hagrid clarified, before he kneeled down and whispered. “You-know-who could do it, so you can understand what I mean, right?” He said, and Harry nodded, he understood that loud and clear. 

  
  


“Can… can I get her, Hagrid?” Harry asked, stroking the snake softly. “Look at her… she is dirty, and she doesn’t look like she has eaten well, and… and I don’t want that for anyone!” He said, angry on her behalf. Hagrid frowned and kneeled, looking down at the slightly content snake in Harry’s hands. 

  
  


“She does look mighty sickly, and I don’t think there are any rules against it… I mean it’s not on the list, but it’s not bad.” Hagrid said, before nodding and standing up. “I’ll meet you up front, alright, Harry? I know just what she needs, trust me.” He said with a beaming smile, and Harry returned it. 

  
  


“ _ Luci?”  _ Harry asked, and the snake looked up at him softly, tilting her head before letting out the equivalent of a sigh, before she started to get ready to be put back. “ _ Hagrid said that he is going to help me out, so we can get everything we need for you.” _ He said, and she seemed to perk up. 

  
  


“ _ I would need few things, hatchling.”  _ Luci said, and Harry giggled softly at the term. “ _ I need warmth and moistness, like a rain forest, or perhaps the room we are in now, hatchling. My scales are… they are weak, and raw. I would need to be cleaned, it might hurt, but I will feel better afterwards.” _ She said, and Harry nodded, walking with her out to the main area, the proprietor looking at Harry, and then the snake with a soft sigh. 

  
  


“Mr. Potter, truly you would want something better? Perhaps an owl, or even a better looking snake.” The man said, not condescending, or anything, but he wanted their worlds savior to have a decent Hogwarts companion. 

  
  


“No… I want her, I am sure.” Harry said, stroking said snake with a small smile. The man sighed and nodded, if the boy-who-lived wanted a snake, then by Merlin he would have a snake. They paid for everything, and then made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, getting a room to help Harry work it out. It had been a bit expensive, and Hagrid had been about to pay for it all, but Harry insisted on getting everything but Luci herself, Hagrid insisted on that at the end of it all. 

  
  


They started right away with her scales, Hagrid instructing him on how to soak her in warm, but not too warm, water. Immediately there was a change, as dirt and sand were removed from her form. Harry then gasped softly, her scales were a brilliant white, and her eyes were a soft blue. Harry then poured in some potion meant for cleansing sunburnt skin into the water, rubbing her softly so that what shed was stuck to her wiped off. She sighed again, this time, Harry heard, it was one of relief. 

  
  


Magic could do wondrous things, and Harry was still learning that and loving every moment of it. The large habitat they got for her, along with the things within it, had runes to shrink when she was traveling with Harry, for easy storage. When she was clean, and soaking up some warmth Hagrid nudged Harry and made a silent gesture for eating, and then Harry nodded softly. If she had eyelids, Luci would be blinking as she was put into a box, but then her eyes snapped to attention at the rather healthy looking meal set in front of her. Also, if possible, her mouth would have watered. 

  
  


Just before she struck to start eating, Harry put the cover on what Hagrid had called a ‘feed box’, so she could have privacy and comfort when enjoying her meal. Harry had spent a pretty knut on all of this, but he didn’t care. No, in fact he was damned excited for all of this! Hagrid was smiling at how interested Harry was in all of this, he would take great care of Luci, he was sure of that. 

  
  


“Now, Harry.” Hagrid said, making the young boy look at him. “You gotta stay here, alright? I need to go talk to someone really important, OK?” He said, and Harry nodded before thanking the large man again with a smile and a hug. Hagrid waved him off and then smiled, going to the floo and paying for the next few weeks for Harry, he had to talk to the Headmaster!

  
  


~SC~

  
  


“I tell you, Albus, this year is going to be flooded with new students.” Minerva McGonagall said, and Dumbledore hummed in thought. “You know how times of war, are, Albus. Parents, friends, lovers… they all find what solace and happiness they can, and a child brings that in spades in our community!” She said, and then huffed when he held up a hand, not to silence her but to help calm her down. 

  
  


“I know, my friend, I know… but there is little we can do with the board as stingy as they are.” Dumbledore said, making her literally growl before nodding and leaning back. Severus Snape watched with a soft twitch of his lips, not pleased himself either. A larger class meant more melted cauldrons, and wasted ingredients they could barely afford anyway. Dumbledore was about to speak again when the floo flared to life, and out stepped their groundskeeper, Hagrid. 

  
  


“Ah, Hagrid my boy!” Dumbledore said, and despite herself Minerva smiled. There was no gentler man than Hagrid, and he always brought a smile to Dumbledore’s face, and that was good. Even Severus knew that, but he just politely nodded to the large man instead. 

  
  


“Just got back from takin’ young Harry to get his things.” Hagrid said, and Minerva snapped her gaze to Dumbledore. 

  
  


“Before you start, Minerva, I did it because while you are the very best at what you do… you can be rather strict, and I would not want to scare Mr. Potter away.” Dumbledore said, goodnaturedly, and she huffed before sitting back. “How was he, Hagrid?” He asked, forestalling anything Severus might have said. 

  
  


“Well, he was downright surprised, I tell you.” Hagrid said, sitting down after a chair was conjured for him. “Damned Dursley’s didn’t even let him know he was a wizard! I swear, if Harry wasn’t there, I mighta done something i’d regret later.” He said, grumbling only lightly, but he had been heard. 

  
  


“What do you mean, Rubeus.” Severus asked, surprising the other three in the room. “Are you honestly telling us that Potter was not raised as a pampered prince-ling?” He asked, and Hagrid huffed and crossed his arms. 

  
  


“That’s exactly what I am saying, Professor.” Hagrid said, frowning. “Barely had clothes good enough for him, really. Everything was all too large, all broken and frayed.” He said, and Severus frowned before he became contemplative. 

  
  


“Alas… while unfortunate, it was indeed the safest place for him.” Dumbledore said, frowning himself. 

  
  


“Couldn’t ask for a nicer lad, though, just like his mum.” Hagrid said. “He loves animals, too, Headmaster. Got him one that is just… well, it’s down right interesting.” He said, and then fidgeted softly. 

  
“Oh, do explain, Hagrid.” Dumbledore said, leaning forward, as did the other two. 

  
  


“Well, I figured i’d get him an owl, while he was at Ollivander’s gettin his wand.” Hagrid started. “But I didn’t want to leave him alone, so I went with him after to the Menagerie. I get there, and he just wanders around, big ‘ol smile on his face at everything.” He said, smiling himself. “Then he went and disappeared into the reptile part, and I find him talkin to a snake!” He said, shuddering softly.

  
  


“Ah, well, most students will talk to their companions, Hagrid.” Dumbledore said. “A snake isn’t terr-” He was interrupted, something Hagrid never did. 

  
“He was talkin’ in parseltongue, headmaster.” Hagrid said, causing Minerva to gasp, Severus’ brow to raise, and Dumbledore’s eyes to widen. “She’s a beautiful leucistic ball python, her name is Luci Harry says.” He said, and Dumbledore leaned back with a hum. That was a notoriously dark trait… but Hagrid was not one to lie, it just wasn’t in him. 

  
  


“A parselmouth, Albus… imagine what some of the students, Merlin the parents will say when they find out!” Minerva said, hissed almost, and Dumbledore nodded. 

  
  


“I am aware, Minerva… however, you know that he must attend.” Dumbledore said and then he smirked softly, looking at Severus with a twinkle in his eye. “You might be getting two snakes for the price of one, Severus my boy.” He said, and Severus grimaced softly, but his preconceptions of the Potter child were tested. Even more so when Hagrid went on to explain just how poorly the snake had been treated, and how the Potter child went out of his way to get everything he needed for it. 

  
  


“He is in the Leaky Cauldron now, you say?” Dumbledore asked, and Hagrid nodded, making the older man rise. “I would very much like to meet Mr. Potter, shall we?” He said, and Hagrid nodded again, getting up with the headmaster and going to the floo for that quick trip to London. 

  
  


~SC~

  
  


It had been about half an hour since Hagrid left, and just as he heard the large man downstairs, he heard Luci calling for him from the box, she was done with her meal. He went and got her out, stroking her softly, and getting a low hiss of contentment as he did so. Harry sat down with her, holding her close, but not squeezing her, so that she could be nice and warm. 

  
  


“Ah, all done then is she, Harry?” Hagrid asked after coming in, and Harry nodded with a smile. “Best to put her in her habitat, it has runes and the like to keep her nice and warm, helps with digestion.” He said, and after a quick, hissed conversation he did just that. When he closed it and looked up he blinked and tilted his head, one word, a name, graced in a question as he spoke. 

  
  


“Gandalf?” Harry said, and Dumbledore blinked before laughing heartily. 

  
  


“No, not quite Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore said, and after a quick nod of permission from Harry, he conjured a chair and sat down. “My name is Albus Dumbledore.” He said, and Harry’s eyes widened a bit in understanding. “I wanted to see how you were doing, how you had grown since I last saw you.” He said, and Harry shrugged softly, smiling as he watched Luci slide slowly and almost lazily into the ‘hide’, as Hagrid had called it. 

  
  


“I’m alright, I guess, headmaster.” Harry said, shrugging softly and fidgeting on the bed now, not looking at the clearly older male. “I mean, I kinda got my own room now, a lot bigger than the cupboard.” He said, and did not see Dumbledore’s eyes flash in anger, but he saw the frown. 

  
  


“I… see, Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore said, smiling after the young man said ‘Just Harry, please.’ “Hagrid tells me you are going to enjoy the Alley until it is time to head to Hogwarts, I trust you will be safe?” Dumbledore said, and Harry looked up in surprise. 

  
“Ah, forgot to tell you that, Harry.” Hagrid chimed in, smiling. “Another wee bit of a birthday gift from me to you, so you can really learn as much as you can, have some fun, eh?” He said, and then chuckled as Harry came over and hugged him, getting a smile from the much larger male. 

“Now, Hagrid told me about… Luci was it?” Dumbledore started, and at Harry’s nod, he went on. “I wanted to let you know that she is indeed on the allowed list of companions, but is probably not going to be the best received. A snake holds a rather… unfortunate motif in Wizarding Britain.” He went on, and Harry frowned before pouting only slightly. “As well as the rather remarkable ability I have been told you have.” He said, and Harry fidgeted softly. 

  
  


“Well… I won’t use it all the time, just if I need to really talk to Luci, or if I am alone with her.” Harry said, and Dumbledore nodded, seemingly pleased. 

  
  


“I want you to be safe, that is all. I assume she will be with you frequently?” Dumbledore asked, and Harry nodded with a beaming smile. “Very well, though perhaps when she is larger you might wish to be more careful.” He said, and Harry nodded, smiling again. “Marvelous, then!” He said, getting up with a bit of a groan. “My apologies, I am not as young as I used to be. Now, I shall see you on the first, Harry my boy. I am sure Hagrid will enjoy visiting you frequently before then.” He said, and Hagrid grinned softly, nodding and making Harry beam widely again. 

  
  


“I’ll stay safe, and learn as much as I can, sir, I promise.” Harry said, and Dumbledore patted his head softly with a smile, before with a nod he left, leaving the two animal lovers to talk with each other about the new addition to Harry’s life. Dumbledore would have much to think about, and perhaps a certain family to visit… oh yes indeed. 

  
  


~SC~

  
  


A month of proper atmosphere, full meals and a proper caretaker did wonders for Luci, and on her insistence did so for Harry as well. His recovery would take a little longer, but it would work out, he knew so. He had to take potions to help with his poorly formed bones and body, as well as eat quite a bit more than he was used to… but he was in no way upset about that! Sooner rather than later the first arrived, and Harry was excited beyond belief. He had studied what he could, reading books and the like, spending a decent amount of the gold in his vault, at least his first vault. He learned it was just a trust vault, to be refilled on the first of each year, so he could use a bit, it was all for good reasons… most of the time at least. He couldn’t help it though, two hundred different flavors of ice-cream?!

  
  


He had even splurged a bit and gotten a better trunk, it had shrinking runes and the like, for better transport. It didn’t just shrink the size, but it lowered the weight. It went well with the runes on Luci’s habitat, as well, so he didn’t have to worry about that. He would have her on his person most of the time anyway, for her safety and so she wasn’t bored or anything. Harry walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, like Hagrid had told him, and sighed in delight at the view before him. The scarlet, magical steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express was glistening in the morning sun, and he smiled. Oh, he just knew this was going to be all kinds of amazing. He made his way onto the train, having gotten there well before the allotted time of eleven am, and sat with a large smile on his face.

  
  


At about ten am the students with their parents started to arrive, both new and old students. He looked out the window, eyes taking everything in, and having a silent conversation with his best friend not on two legs (Hagrid held that title). At a quarter to eleven he blinked several times, as through the portal came six redheads, and he was sure he had never seen such vibrancy in hair color, not including the blue hair he had given his teacher some years ago. The larger women with the gaggle of redheads, clearly their mother, gave them all hugs and kisses and shoo’d them to the train. Harry then took his face from the window, leaning back with a small sigh and smile, he was so excited. 

  
  


The door opened and Harry looked to the newcomer, a girl his age, with red hair though not as bright as the others he saw. She was not alone, either, a girl with brown hair came in right behind her. They yelped softly when they saw him, and he waved sheepishly, he had been very still after all. 

  
  


“I told you to look first, Hannah!” The first girl said, before looking at Harry. “Sorry, we didn’t know this was occupied.” She said, and Harry shrugged and gestured for them to sit anyway. 

  
  


“I don’t mind, there is plenty of room.” Harry said, before standing up and extending his hand. “Hi, i’m Harry.” He said, and his hand was shook by both girls. The redhead was Susan, and her friend was Hannah. They sat down and he had one hand covered by his large sleeve, lightly caressing Luci as she slumbered. “So you two are friends?” He asked, and fidgeted softly, he was still a little awkward around those his age who were not going to immediately bullied away by Dudley. 

  
  


“Yup! We’ve been friends for year!” Hannah said, smiling and bouncing lightly. “We see each other all the time, right Suz?” She said, turning to her friend, who was nodding lightly. 

  
  


“Yup, and because my aunt is… she is really busy because of her job, I visit Hany all the time.” Susan said, and then giggled when she was poked in the side by her friend. 

  
  


“Oh, well that’s neat!” Harry said, smiling. “I just found out I was a wizard this summer, but I can’t wait to get into it. I have read a lot, to try and understand stuff, you know?” He said, and they nodded and got more into talking. The train started and he smiled and watched parents and the like wave off the new and old students, and then he went right back to talking with the two girls. 

It was about ten minutes into the trip when the door opened, and a freckled redhead, one of the ones he saw, came in. 

  
  


“Do you lot mind if I sit here? I don’t want to spend the train ride with my brothers, their friend has a bloody big spider.” The boy said, shuddering at the last bit, and the girls shuddered as well and nodded. He came in, Harry helping him with his trunk, before he sat down. “Ron Weasley.” He said, introducing himself, and got a round of introductions from the other kids in the compartment. Shortly into the trip he grumbled, well his stomach did, making the girls giggle and Harry chuckle softly. He blushed lightly and took out a wrapped up corned beef sandwich. The girls and Harry had their own light, packed meals as well.

  
  


“Ugh, mum always forgets I don’t like corned beef.” Ron said, wiggling his nose, and Harry perked up. 

  
  


“Can I have it?” Harry asked, he had not tried corned been quite yet. “I have a chicken sandwich, we can trade.” He said, and Ron blinked before nodding. Harry, much to the surprise of Ron, heavily enjoyed the sandwich, he did enjoy trying new things. He did slip some beef to Luci as well, as unlike a normal ball python, she could eat human food. Ron caught this movement, subtle but when you grew up with the brothers he did, you had to be perceptive. 

  
  


“No need to save it, mate, we’ll be eating at Hogwarts.” Ron said, and Harry froze, just as he was slipping another piece into his sleeve. 

  
“Ah… well, it’s not for me.” Harry managed, speaking softly. Susan and Hannah looking at his sleeve.

  
  


“Oh! That’s where you have your pet, eh?” Ron said, smiling, and Harry nodded. “What’ve you got? I got Scabbers. He’s fat… and lazy, but at least he doesn’t leave, you know?” He said, showing off the fat, brown rat after taking it out of his pocket. 

  
  


“Aunty Amelia said that the family owl will do, but she got me a nice wand holster!” Susan said, showing it off after making it visible on her wrist. 

  
  


“I wanted a cat, but my mum said that the hair gets everywhere, and it would be unladylike to be covered in cat hair all the time.” Hannah said, giggling lightly, and then Harry fidgeted some more before he spoke. 

  
  


“Just… don’t get all mental or anything, Luci wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Harry said, before pulling his sleeve back to show the top half of his slithering companion. Ron backed up to the other side of the bench, and the two girls backed up as well. “She is a ball python, she is about a year old.” He said softly, stroking her head lightly, making her shift to get comfortable on his wrist and forearm. 

  
  


“Bloody hell, Harry… that’s a snake.” Ron said, frowning afterwards. “Are they even allowed?” He asked, and then held Scabbers a little firmer, making the rat wiggle a bit. 

  
“Yeah, so long as they don’t have venom or anything.” Harry said, and then noticed the movement. “She wouldn’t eat Scabbers, Ron, he is too big for her.” He said, and then she hissed softly and he blinked. “And she said he smells weird.” He responded, and Susan gasped, making him look at her. 

  
  


“You’re a parselmouth?” Susan asked, and he tentatively nodded, before she blinked softly. “Well… then you have control over her?” She asked, and he frowned before gently shaking his head. 

  
  


“Not control, really, but she respects that I can speak to her, and knows that if she wants to do something, to ask me first to see if it’s smart.” Harry said, and Susan nodded, Hannah doing the same, the both of them thinking now. 

  
“You can talk to snakes?” Ron almost hissed himself. “They said that you-know-who could do that, he was a right evil bloke!” He said, and Harry shuddered softly. 

  
“No way am I going to be evil, Ron.” Harry said, frowning. “I mean, why would I want to be evil? I like… having friends.” He said, and Ron settled a bit, Harry hadn’t done anything wrong, and the snake did look kinda cool. It didn’t mean he had to like the snake, so long as it didn’t eat Scabbers. 

  
  


“What did she mean Scabbers smelled weird?” Ron said, now just thinking about it. That made the other occupants of the compartment laugh, and it helped soothe the tense mood that had been there not moments ago. 

  
~SC~

  
  


It was about halfway into the trip when the door opened again, this time there was a blonde haired child, looking prim and proper in his freshly pressed robes, with two larger boys on either side of him. 

  
  


“I was wondering if either of you have seen Harry Potter, I hear he is coming to Hogwarts.” The boy said, and Ron was about to say something, knowing just who this boy was, when his mind clicked a few times and he turned to Harry. His eyes widened a bit and he was about to open his mouth when Harry beat him to it. 

  
  


“I’m Harry Potter.” Harry said, getting up and politely shaking the blonde child’s hand. “I am interested in making all kinds of friends.” He said, and the boy’s brow went up gently. 

  
  


“Good, though I am sure you understand that there are some you should… stay away from.” The boy said, before glancing at Ron and then looking back at Harry. “I am Draco Malfoy, and I can help you with getting to know the right sort.” He said pompously, and was not expecting the slight tilt of the head from Harry. 

  
  


“I don’t want to get in with the ‘right sort’, I want friends.” Harry said, surprising the blonde boy. “If you want to be my friend, I am more than happy with that.” He said, smiling, causing Draco to frown. 

  
  


“I see… well, don’t complain when you realize you are with the riffraff, and not the elite.” Draco said, before sniffing at the rest in the compartment, and leaving. 

  
  


“Why didn’t you say that you were Harry Potter!” Ron exclaimed once the doors closed and Harry sat down, getting a shrug from the black haired boy. 

  
“You were going to find out at the school anyway, right?” Harry said, and Ron blinked and thought for a moment before frowning. 

  
  


“I guess that makes sense.” Ron said, before sitting back and thinking. Hannah and Susan looked at Harry, and then they shrugged before they went to a little personal conversation. They had grown up with stories of the boy-who-lived, and he was nothing like that. Harry went to his own activity, stroking Luci lightly and having a low, hiss filled conversation. Eventually the children got back to talking to each other, and it was like that little encounter never even happened. 

  
  


~SC~

  
  


The four students-to-be put on their robes when they got the warning from the conductor, and eagerly awaited for the train to stop and for them to make their way to the school. They exited the train and Harry perked up at the almost bellowing voice, calling to them. 

  
  


“First years, first years over here!” Hagrid said, and Harry almost rushed to him, giving the large man a hug and getting a gentle pat and pleased chuckle from him. “Good to see you, Harry. How are you and Luci?” He asked, and Harry smiled and stepped back. 

  
  


“We’re doing well, Hagrid, thank you.” Harry said, before he showed Hagrid the slightly larger snake, who flicked her tongue at him then slithered back into the warmth of the robe sleeve. 

  
  


“She’s looking mighty fine there, Harry, good job.” Hagrid said, and Harry smiled at the praise, he was glad he was doing so well for his Luci. “And I am glad to see you’re doing well too, a little taller, eh?” He asked, and Harry nodded, he was doing much better now. “Well, good!” He said, before he gently excused himself to bellow out the call again, and then added ‘no more than four to a boat!’. 

  
  


“Are we all ready?” Hagrid said, and seeing that the students were indeed ready, he pointed out from his personal vessel. “Forward!” He said, and the boats started to slowly, leisurely almost, skim across the water of the black lake. The view of the castle was indeed breathtaking, and there were many murmurs and whispers of this. Soon they reached the dock, and they all left the boats slowly, as to not fall into the cold waters below. They all followed Hagrid up to the gates, and he lifted his large fist and knocked heavily.

  
  


~SC~   
  
  


They had been met by a stern woman who could probably scold the prime minister, before being welcomed to the school. The warmth was much appreciated, and they were told of the houses and the like before waiting to be called. Harry was trying to take everything, is was so much, but he had seven years to learn everything, and he would do his best to do just that. They were called shortly after a little scare with some ghosts, and lead right up between the four house tables. Harry was nervous, he had no idea where he would go! 

  
  


Before long his name was called, after he heard Susan and Hannah go to Hufflepuff, while Draco went almost instantly to Slytherin. He shuddered softly at the whispers when his name was called, and made his way slowly to the stool, not really enjoying the stares he was getting. He was grateful for the hat coming down over his eyes, and was only partially surprised when he heard a voice in his head. 

  
  


“Hmm… very, very interesting, Mr. Potter.” The hat said into his mind. “Just like your mother, at least in terms of interest when it comes to the multitude of students I sort.” It said, seemingly ‘rummaging’ through thoughts and the like, mumbling with no real coherence, at least to Harry. “Do you have a preference, Mr. Potter? Just think your answer to me, no need to speak into the open.” He said, and Harry wriggled slightly before doing just that. 

  
  


“Not really, I just want to do my best… and make as many friends as I can.” Harry thought to the hat, which was a weird feeling by itself. 

  
  


“Making friends and doing your best…” The hat repeated. “Slytherin can help you with that, lead you on the path to greatness. What do you think?” The hat asked, and Harry hummed softly before replying. 

  
  


“You’ve been doing this for hundreds of years, I think I can trust your judgement.” Harry said, and the Hat outwardly chuckled, not something that had been heard in living memory. 

  
  


“Quite right, Mr. Potter… quite right. I am grateful that you think so highly of me.” The hat said, before it bellowed out into the hall. “SLYTHERIN!” 

  
  


The hat was removed from his head, and the hall was silent, before the clapping came. It started from the Hufflepuff table, followed by his new house, and then the rest followed suit. There were looks of disappointment, from Prof. McGonagall and the house of lions, but there were no looks of disdain or hatred, so that was good. He sat down at the table, and Draco smirked at him, speaking. 

  
  


“Right where you belong, Potter.” Draco said, and Harry frowned before speaking. 

  
  


“My statement from the train stands, Draco.” Harry started. “If you want to be friends, then I am perfectly fine with that, I am not here to make with the ‘right sort.’” He said, and Draco frowned before sitting with a huff. The rest of the sorting continued, and he saw Ron go to Gryffindor, and he gave a smile and a wave, glad that the redheaded boy returned the wave and smile, despite having talked heavily about the rivalry between the Lions and the Snakes, as he put it. 

Dumbledore rose and welcomed the students, new and old, and then a clap of his hands had the feast start. The house of snakes was rather silent, speaking in mostly hushed circles, but they occasionally asked Harry a question, or brought him into a conversation, which he was glad of. He gave Luci some assorted meats, sure to stay away from things too heavily spiced of course, he knew she didn’t like that. 

  
  


If anyone around him noticed, they said nothing, and he was alright with that. The feast ended, and after a few… odd announcements they were all taken to their dorms. Harry was excited, and after the password was uttered (Silentium), they all walked in. Luci had moved to just under his collar, for a better vantage point, so he was warned when a shove came from his side. He turned to see a rather burly looking boy sneering at him as he dodged. He turned to see a few students looking at him like that, but they backed off with fear in their eyes when Luci rose from his neck. 

  
  


She was a glorious white snake to Harry’s eyes, but to the others she had transformed. Her eyes were a sinister red, and she bared fangs that seemed to be burning with her anger at such a thing done to her human, her scales were a sickly, almost evil black as well. She let out a low, rumbling hiss and ‘snapped’, at a few students, before she receded under his collar. Just as she did that their head of house entered, looking around with an almost disinterested stare.

  
  


“I am your head of house, Severus Snape, and I am here to introduce and welcome those whom have been sorted into Slytherin.” Snape said, his tone a low, serious draw. His eyes, black as coal, took and held the gazes of the new students, and some of the older ones. “We are the house of the cunning and the ambitious, and we are a house that remains as one.” He said, starting to slowly walk around the common room. “We are always conscious of our fellow Slytherins, and share a united front when it is doable and intelligent to do so.” He said, coming to a halt from where he had started. 

  
  


“I do not want to hear issues that occur within my house, at least not those that cannot be solved by words instead of actions.” Snape said, leveling a soft glare at the boy who had been about to push Harry, getting a pale face staring back at him. “Are there any… questions?” He asked, and though he was opening for such a thing, there were no questions. “So be it, if you do have any, speak to the Prefects, and they shall fetch me should they be unable to answer themselves. Have a good night.” He finished, before turning on his heel and leaving, his robes billowing behind him. 

  
  


The students, mostly the first years, were directed to their dorms and when Harry chose a bed his trunk appeared. Harry was startled softly when he heard Draco speak, though it was closer to an exclamation than conversational tones. 

  
“Good sweet Merlin, Potter!” Draco started. “Where the bloody hell did you get an Egyptian shadow viper from?” He hissed, watching as said snake was gently coiling around Harry’s neck, trying to help him calm down from the near altercation in the common room. 

  
  


“In the shop in Diagon, Draco.” Harry said, and while it was false, she was just a Ball Python, if it helped keep idiots from bothering him, that was more than fine. Harry unpacked her habitat, and after some grumbling from her, put her back in there. It was warmer for her, and he did not want to risk her being rolled over in his sleep, despite that she enjoyed the warmth of his body more than the heated runes. 

  
  


“Very… very interesting, Potter.” Draco said, eyeing the boy before getting himself ready for bed. The new first year boys spoke to each other, even Harry chiming into the conversations, before they all headed to bed. Nearly a whole day on a rumbling train, and a meal meant to get them nice and full, make for tired kids. 

  
  


~SC~

  
  


Though they were in the dungeon area of the castle, due to runes and magical windows, they all felt the warmth of the sun to wake them. It was a nice way to wake up, and thankfully there was more than one shower for the boys that were awake. Harry made quick use of them, and then got ready for the day. He picked up Luci, enjoying the weight of her around his neck, and made his way back to the great hall. He would have gotten lost, if not for Luci guiding him from what she could remember, and from deduction from the various scents she had picked up on the way the night before. 

  
Harry, being one of the first of his class to get there, was also the first to get his schedule from his head of house. Severus looked at him with an almost disinterested stare, before he spoke after handing the young boy the class schedule. 

  
  


“I hear tale, Mr. Potter, that you have a restricted pet.” Snape drawled, and Harry shook his head before replying. 

  
“Not as far as I, nor the allowed list says, sir.” Harry said, and Snape raised an eyebrow before nodding softly. He knew the snake was harmless, but it was his duty as a professor and an adult in general, to make absolutely sure. 

  
“Very well, Mr. Potter, get to your morning meal, you will need the energy.” The professor said, before he turned and walked to give the next student their schedule. Harry sat down at his table, glancing at the Gryffindor table, but then shaking his head softly. He’d talk with Ron later, yeah that would be fine, he’d also talk with Susan and Hannah later as well, they were his first friends his age, he didn’t want to lose them.

  
  


Breakfast was just as subdued as the dinner before, though he was looked at with a different light for those who had witnessed the appearance of Luci. He had asked her in the morning about that, and apparently it was something magical ball pythons could do. They could project the visage of more feared snakes, it kept them safe and only the strongest of minds could see past the illusion. Once they manifested one, however, they stuck with it their entire lives. Luci just so happened to be able to project one of the more venomous snakes in the magical world, Harry was alright with at. 

  
  


The first few days of class were interesting, and he was looking forward to Wednesday most of all, as it had the class he was most interested in: Potions. The dungeon classroom was well kept, and there were ventilation runes over each and every work station. Though there were those of the older years still getting used to her, the first years around Harry had gotten kind of used to Luci draped around Harry’s neck, and as she did not disturb classes, the professors did not bother to make a big deal of it.

  
  


Professor Snape entered the classroom, and made a rather intense speech about the subject of potions, before he launched into the proper preparation of ingredients and the cauldron as well. There was no actual brewing that class, but Harry was clearly enjoying himself. He took notes, asked questions, answered questions as well, and overall had a good first potions lesson. The next one after that was Transfiguration, and while he was interested (it was learning magic, for God's sake), it wasn’t one he was overly enthused about, as he was with Potions. 

  
  


When he got to the class he sat down, Prof. Snape having let them out early due to the distance from his class to his colleagues. Harry frowned softly and looked around, before he noticed there was just a rather agitated looking cat sitting on the teacher’s desk. It’s tail flicked softly and then he felt a gentle tickle on his ear, before Luci whispered softly. 

  
  


“ _ That is not a cat, not exactly, Harry.” _ Luci said, and Harry tilted his head gently, before she went on. “ _ She tastes… weird, off even. I cannot place it.” _ She said, and Harry nodded, lightly stroking her neck in thanks for the information. The class filled up, and then to the collective surprise of the students the cat leapt off the desk and mid arc transformed into the stern, older woman that was their Transfiguration professor. 

  
  


“ _ The Rat! She smelled like the rat, yes, I remember now!” _ Luci exclaimed as she could, and the Prof. turned her head at the slightly louder hissing. 

  
  


“Sorry, Professor… she was probably startled.” Harry said, and McGonagall nodded, before launching into her own words about her subject. In between words, and instructions, Luci just reinforced the scent she had taken in. Due to her revelation, Harry was a bit distracted, wondering about what kind of person would pose as a rat, in a young boys dorm. He shuddered softly, having been told about people like that, he would have to tell a professor. When class was done he stood back, knowing that the sooner it was told the better. 

  
  


“Can I help you, Mr. Potter?” McGonagall said, having sat down to prepare for the first class after lunch. 

  
  


“Um… yes, actually, Professor.” Harry said, before he came to her desk. “Luci wasn’t… startled at the beginning of class, she just remembered something important.” He said, and she glanced at the snake that was gently coiled around his neck. “She said you smelled familiar, but she couldn’t place it, until you changed.” He went on, and then as he felt he was on the right course at her raised brow, he went on. “On the train here, she smelled it first… on Ron’s rat, you know… Ron Weasley?” He said, and she sat up. 

  
  


“Are you telling me, Mr. Potter, that your snake can tell if someone is an animagus?” McGonagall asked, and Harry nodded, as she had explained in class what kind of serious study and the like went into such a transformation. “What you are also telling me, correct me if I am wrong Mr. Potter, is that there is one in my first year Gryffindor dormitory.” She said, her voice stern, and not disbelieving, but searching. 

  
  


“Yes, Professor.” Harry started. “I have never found reason not to trust Luci’s scenting.” He said, and she glanced at the snake, humming lightly. It was a magical creature, their senses were heightened. 

  
  


“Very well, come with me Mr. Potter, the headmaster will want to hear this.” McGonagall said, before getting up and walking with Harry towards the headmaster’s office. After a muttered password which made Harry giggle and, if possible, made the stern professor look even more stone faced, they went up into the office proper. 

  
  


“Ah, Minerva, and Mr. Potter… what brings you here before lunch?” Dumbledore asked, getting a really good look at Harry for the first time since he arrived, and he did not hold back a gentle smile. The young man looked well, and that was good. He had heard from Hagrid, after frequent visits to the lad in Diagon, that he had been rather small… but potions and the like had assisted him. 

  
  


“Go on, Mr. Potter, tell the headmaster what you told me.” McGonagall said, and Harry nodded before launching into the same short tale he had told Dumbledore’s deputy. At the end of the tale Harry noticed that Dumbledore’s eyes were slightly darkened, a gentle, dangerous calm radiating from the man. 

  
  


“I see.” Dumbledore started, before rising. “Thank you, Mr. Potter, and thank Ms. Luci for me, will you?” He said, and Harry nodded, hissing softly to the snake and getting a gentle nod in return. “I assure you it will be taken care of, I do believe lunch can wait.” He said, and McGonagall nodded. “Not for you however, Mr. Potter… off with you. A growing lad needs his meals.” He said, twinkle in his eye, and Harry nodded. 

  
  


“Thank you, sir, Ma’am.” Harry said, and he turned to leave. 

  
“Ah, before you go, Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore said, causing the boy to turn. “That will be a hundred points to Slytherin, for doing right by your peers, and for the overall safety of those around you.” He said, and Harry blushed before muttering a thanks and trotting off. Once the door closed Dumbledore extended his hand to Minerva. 

  
  


“Let’s get this taken care of, Albus.” Minerva said, before taking his hand. Immediately after there was a soft crack as they apparated to Gryffindor tower, they had a rat to catch. 

  
  


~SC~

  
  
  


The next few weeks were spent with nothing of import to note, except one day having the headlines for their world’s paper almost scream:

  
  


**_SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT, REAL BETRAYER CAUGHT!_ **

Harry had learned that day that he had a godfather, and a potential home for him and Luci that was not the Dursley’s. He was optimistic, but guarded, and would stay that way until proved otherwise. It was around Halloween when the next event of note took place. Harry was, once again, nursing a small headache during DADA, believing it was the ridiculous amounts of garlic in the class, when the professor passed him. He didn’t notice it, but there was a soft hissing coming from the back of his head. Luci did, however, and she flicked her tongue softly, tilting her head to hear better. 

  
  


“... _ He shows promise, perhaps it will not be difficult to turn him in the right direction…” _ Luci heard, and her tongue flicked again before she slid back into Harry’s collar, stroking his neck softly, trying to help soothe his headache. A few more muttered words, from the deep purple turban and she knew she had to speak to her hatchling. 

  
  


The class ended, and as they were walking towards the Slytherin dorms Luci nudged his cheek softly, and he blinked and looked at her, with a small smile. 

  
  


“ _ I’ll be fine, Luci, just a little headache, that’s all.” _ Harry said to her, and she flicked her tongue on his cheek before speaking softly, directly into his ear so that it wouldn’t be too loud or noticed as they walked. 

  
  


“ _ You should talk to the old, bearded one again. The one you call headmaster, I have things I have learned he must know.”  _ Luci said, and Harry frowned, before he nodded lightly. Luci had helped him more throughout term, with all kinds of things. If she didn’t know something, she advised the best way she could, and he was grateful for that. She also provided amusing conversation, from questioning customs and the like, to why certain things were necessary in class. She was learning as much as he was, and he was happy for that. 

  
  


Harry reached the headmaster's office, and with a soft giggle as a boy of his age had, he started naming sweets and the like to try and figure out the password. Every new password, even suggestions from Luci, had him laughing more and more. It wasn’t until a near breathless ‘sugarbabies’, that the door opened and he made his way up. Dinner was not for another half hour or so, so he had time to recover. He knocked and opened the door, after a soft ‘Enter.’, from the headmaster. Stepping in with a soft wipe to his eyes, having been laughing that hard. 

  
  


“What can I do for you, Harry my boy?” Dumbledore asked, always delighted to see Harry, and having been given permission to use the boy’s given name. 

  
  


“Good evening, headmaster.” Harry said, sitting down when it was offered, and taking one of the lemon drops as well, to the delight of the headmaster. “Luci tells me she has things to tell you, but she didn't tell me what just yet.” He said, and Dumbledore nodded. 

  
  


“I assume they are important if she had you come right to me, yes?” Dumbledore asked, and Harry nodded. “Then please, do translate.” He said, and Harry nodded before hissing to Luci, and then he started to translate for the headmaster. 

  
  


It was mostly speculation from the serpent, but she used what knowledge she accumulated to express herself, and Dumbledore listened with a serious attention, before he hummed softly at the end of it. He looked at Harry, a pensive look on his face before he spoke. 

  
  


“You have been having headaches, Harry?” Dumbledore asked, and Harry nodded. “Where do they originate?” He asked, and Harry frowned in thought before he gestured to his forehead, closer to his scar. Dumbledore nodded gently and then leaned back, fingers steeped under his chin. “I would be rather pleased if you thanked Ms. Luci for me, and I give you my word that it shall be taken care of.” He said, and Harry smiled and translated the praise to his companion. 

  
  


“She says you are welcome, Headmaster.” Harry said, translating. “May I be excused now?” He asked, and Dumbledore nodded, sending the child off to his dorm before dinner. He sighed softly when Harry was gone, rubbing the bridge of his nose gently before getting up. Defense teachers were so hard to find, especially this time of year, perhaps he would speak with Remus after dealing with Quirrel. He took a deep breath and then got up, hoping to deal with this before he was missed at dinner. 

  
~SC~

  
  


The rest of the year went mostly uneventful, and Harry was alright with that. Luci had no more revelations, except for their new DADA teacher who was a werewolf, but he learned from his godfather that he was a very old, very dear friend. Oh, he also had a godfather! He didn’t have to go back to the Dursley’s ever again, oh he was so happy about that. Sirius, his godfather, had been a little hesitant with Luci and Harry’s ability to talk to her, but her beautiful scales and calm demeanor helped calm him down. 

  
  


Unfortunately someone found out about Remus, so he was fired from the DADA position at the end of the year, but he was hired on as History professor, because Dumbledore had more sway with his choice of professors than people realized, and there was nothing they could do about it. It didn’t bother the kids, either, he was a marvelous teacher and everyone was glad he knew what he had been talking about. The summer was, for the most part, just heartily enjoyed by both Harry and his new family, that was until a particular day in Diagon Alley shortly before the new term.

  
  


~SC~

  
  


Diagon Alley was packed during the last two weeks of August, those getting their last minute Hogwarts supplies, and then your average consumers. Harry was looking at his list, humming lightly as he was walking with Remus and Sirius. Luci, as always, was curled unseen under his everyday robes. He frowned and looked at Remus, tugging on his sleeve and when he got his attention he gestured to the list. 

  
  


“We have to get so many books by this… Lockhart fellow, is he any good?” Harry asked, and Remus thought for a moment before speaking. 

  
  


“I vaguely remember him, he was a few years behind us. What… first year in our fifth, Sirius?” Remus asked, and Sirius turned with a hum. 

  
  


“Yeah, squirrely little fellow, got good enough grades in charms if I remember.” Sirius said, nodding. “Yeah, he was really good with cosmetic charms, helped a few girls in his year with makeup.” He said, snickering lightly. “Apparently he’s a big ham now.” He said, and then blinked at the huge line coming from Flourish and Blotts. “Merlin’s beard… what is going on here?” He said, walking with his godson and mate towards the crowded establishment. 

  
  


**_TODAY ONLY! GILDEROY LOCKHART! BOOK SIGNING!_ **

The sign all but screamed, and Sirius groaned. 

  
  


“Apparently he is a famous ham.” Sirius mumbled, and he got an amused smirk from Remus, the three of them working their way inside. As they were not part of the line to get their books signed, they were let right in. Harry, under the instruction of Remus, went to get the normal second year books, Sirius would get the Lockhart ones just so he wouldn’t get in trouble. He was skirting the line, looking at the books on the list Remus made when he turned softly, not noticing a set of blue eyes lock onto him. 

  
  


“Bless my soul… Harry Potter.” Came the voice attached to the eyes, and he looked up with a blink before he was grabbed by the same person. 

  
  


“Hey!” Harry exclaimed, glaring and moving the hand from his shoulder. “Watch it, I am getting my books.” He said, and then yelped in distress when he was tugged away from the shelf. 

  
  


“What a momentous occasion.” Lockhart started, his overly bright white smile beaming. “To find Harry Potter in this store, just on the day I am.” He said, another grin before he tugged the squirming Harry back, who made another soft whine of agitation. “Little did he know, that tod-” He was interrupted, and everyone around gasped as what happened next would be in the papers for at least a week. 

  
  


The first sound Harry had made had perked up Remus’ ears, and the second had him snarling deeply, and that snarl perked up Sirius’ perception. Moony was carrying Remus’ body through the crowd, and even though Azkaban had done terrible things to him, Sirius had not been an Auror for nothing. His stinging hex hit Lockhart’s hand, and while the man yelped softly, it was almost instantly cut off by a strangled noise as he was picked up by his neck and slammed against the wall. 

The patrons currently waiting had been agitated when the man barreled through them, but they then heard the feral growl from the man who had their idol in his grip, and they backed up. The man was a werewolf, and clearly he was protecting his cub. He squeezed softly, and in his growing anger he was not aware of Sirius approaching, or making a perimeter. He did, however, feel the hand put on his shoulder, and only snarled softly as he knew it was his mate. 

“Put him down, Moony.” Sirius said, his tone was deadly, but it was not directed at him. Moony snarled deeply, but instead of denying his mate he did as he was asked, mostly because his cub was clinging to his robes, still shaken. He let go of the man, causing him to gasp and sputter, before taking his cub out of there. Sirius kneeled next to the man, hands hidden by the wand under the ponce’s chin made said man look up. 

“Listen up blondie, and listen well.” Sirius started, glaring at the man before him. “You touched my godson, the boy who I swore through blood to protect, and you did it in clear view of a good few dozen people.” He said, making Lockhart pale softly. “Yeah, think about that… but even worse.” Sirius said, leaning in and whispering harsher. “You laid your hands on the cub of a werewolf, the same werewolf that teaches history at Hogwarts…” He said, standing up and then smirking at the growing smell coming from the man, before he turned to leave, the crowd parting, and good few of them glaring at the blond man on the floor. 

  
  


~SC~

The other incident of note was when the new elf of house Black, Kismet, brought a very disheveled, clearly abused, elf into the den of the newly renovated house of Black. Said elf was magically bound from leaving, lest he was called of course, and fidgeted softly at the confused stare of the Black patron. 

“Yes, Kismet?” Sirius asked. 

  
  


“Master, Kismet find this elf stealing mail from the young master.” Kismet started, Sirius glaring softly at the second elf. “Kismet stopped him from taking too much, but now Kismet knows that the young master doesn’t have to be sad anymore.” He said, and Sirius nodded, before looking at the slightly cowering elf. 

  
  


“Tell me after, Kismet, but go to Harry first, reassure him will you?” Sirius said, and Kismet left with a small ~pop~. “Who is your master, elf?” Sirius asked, and the elf fidgeted some more. 

  
  


“Dobby… cannot say. Dobby is sorry, but Dobby did it to protect the great Harry Potter sir.” The elf, Dobby, said, wringing his hands softly. “Great danger he is, going back to Hogwarts,  _ terrible _ danger!” He squeaked, and Sirius growled. 

  
  


“From what?” Sirius said, getting up and approaching the elf. “What is my pup in danger of?” He hissed, and the elf whimpered. 

  
  


“Dobby cannot tell you!” Dobby exclaimed, tugging on his ears. “Dobby… Dobby cannot betray his masters!” He said, and Sirius narrowed his eyes softly, thinking. 

  
  


“How many masters do you have, elf?” Sirius asked, and the elf shakily raised three fingers. “Do I know them?” He asked, and the elf nodded slowly. “Are any of them family?” He questioned, and the elf nodded again, a little brighter. “How close are they to me?” Sirius asked, sitting down and thinking now. Thinking of all the pureblood relatives he had, at least the closest ones. 

  
  


“They be cousins, Mr. Black sir.” Dobby said, really testing the limits of his ability to speak about it, but he was still able to. 

  
  


“Bellatrix… no, she is in Azkaban.” Sirius muttered, stroking his chin softly and leaning back. He went through a few more names in his head, and a few muttered, before he raised an eyebrow. “Narcissa?” He asked, a little louder, and Dobby’s eyes widened and he nodded. “You are a Malfoy elf, then?” He asked, and Dobby nodded again, as he had not told the man… his magic did not register betrayal. 

  
  


“Don’t worry, Dobby.” Sirius said, looking at the elf with a penetrating gaze. “My mate is going to be there this term, he’s a werewolf.” He said, smirking at the shudder coming from the elf. “He’ll protect his cub, I think that’s sufficient protection, don’t you?” He said, and Dobby nodded. “Go on, then, I release you from the wards hold.” He finished, and Dobby shuddered before vanishing with a muted ~pop~. Sirius then got up to go talk with his pup, hopefully he was feeling better after Kismet’s news. 

  
~SC~

  
  


It was about mid October the first time Harry heard the voice, the sinister, terrible voice in the walls. 

  
  


“ _ Rip… tear… kill… _ ” The voice said, and Harry looked around startled. It sounded familiar, but at the same time it was muffled yet loud. It made him shudder, and he was not pleased that he was without his advisor, either. Luci was currently in the process of shedding, and he knew how uncomfortable that could be for her if she was moved around too much. 

  
  


It went on for a few more days, and he had told Luci about it, and she was worried for her wizard, as some of his housemates looked at him oddly. He was happy, and he felt more secure, with her around his neck when she had completed her shedding. He sighed, having felt a bit… incomplete without her around. Of course, the first day after she was with him, nothing was heard, but when he tensed at hearing it again, she tensed as well. 

  
  


“ _ Hungry… so hungry. Why must I wait? _ ” The voice said, and Harry shuddered and mumbled. 

“There it is again, I know i’m not crazy.” Harry said, shuddering softly, and then Luci spoke. 

“ _ No, not crazy, not at all. _ ” Luci said, and Harry looked at her, blinking softly. 

“I’m not? Really? You can hear it too?” Harry asked her, knowing that she understood his English. She would never be able to speak it, but she could understand it, a year and some change around magicals, child and adults alike, along with ehr greater intellect, allowed for such a thing. 

  
  


“ _ Of course I can hear it, Harry. _ ” Luci said, stroking his neck lightly, in a type of comforting move. “ _ You hear it, but others do not, because you hear it in our tongue. _ ” She said, and he blinked before frowning lightly. 

  
  


“That’s why it’s so familiar… it’s a snake, isn’t it?” Harry asked her, and she nodded gently, flicking her tongue towards where she could smell the clearly  _ larger _ serpent. 

  
  


“ _ It is large… very large. _ ” Luci said, flicking her tongue again, directing him to follow slowly, as the larger serpent was going just as slowly. She asked him to speed up, and Harry was glad that all he was missing was DADA, Lockhart was useless anyway. “ _ Place me against the wall, Harry.” _ She said, and he did so, before she spoke louder, and while it was just louder hissing to everyone, Harry heard it as her yelling. 

  
  


“ _ Great serpent, why are you within the walls?” _ Luci said, and she then heard and felt the pausing movement of the serpent, and then she shuddered as she felt the heat of his tongue, probably larger than Harry, flick out and taste. 

  
  


“ _ You are a tiny thing… and you are coiled around a wizard, is he… primitive?” _ The large snake asked, and Harry frowned for a moment, before getting a nudge from Luci. 

_ “I speak, great serpent, if that is what you mean.” _ Harry responded, fidgeting softly, looking around and feeling decidedly glad that they were alone in the corridor. 

  
  


“ _ I am bound to speakers, not just one, but any who can use the gift. _ ” The snake said, and then growled low in it’s throat. “ _ I am so hungry, so many tasty morsels, yet I cannot partake.” _ It said, and Harry shuddered softly, before he remembered something, biting his lip softly. 

“ _ If you go into the forest, deep into the forest… there are large spiders. Larger than horses.”  _ Harry said, speaking of the Acromantulas that he had heard of through whispers, other serpents and the like. “ _ As a speaker I give you permission… to go eat them, so long as you remain unseen and harm no wizards or witches.”  _ He said, and there was a moment of silence before he heard a low hissing that he knew was laughter, he had heard it from Luci often. 

  
  


“ _ You are generous, speaker. I will do this… I have not feasted in many, many years. I thank you, speaker.” _ It said, and as it started moving Harry said one more thing, hoping it would be followed. 

  
  


“ _ Let no other speaker change this, listen only to me, please!”  _ Harry said, and he heard a softer ‘ _ As you wish, speaker’, _ before nothing else. 

  
  


“ _ What is it, my wizard, with you and school wide crises?”  _ Luci asked after a few beats, and Harry chuckled nervously. 

“I don’t know, Luci… but maybe we should tell the headmaster?” Harry asked, and Luci nodded, both of them going to the head office. As they walked Luci spoke her hope that everything about the rest of his schooling would be normal, at least as normal as a Wizard’s education could be that is. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it, that’s as far as I got before I hit a wall… either way, it ran long enough anyway. I hope all who read it enjoy it. Review, please, if you can. Til next time! 


End file.
